


A Shadow's Halloween-Treat

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Nigou is the cutest, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, fangirl!Momoi, matchmaker!Momoi, next to Tetsu, protective!GoM, protective!Seirin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin is throwing a Halloween party and all of the Generation of Miracles and their teams are invited.<br/>Kuroko wants to use that opportunity, gather his courage and confess his feelings. But he doesn't know how to get a boy's attention, so he goes and asks the best for advise - Momoi. She's more than eager to help.<br/>But Aomine overhears their conversation and fears that she will stuff their innocent, little shadow into some slutty outfit that may attract predators. So he summons the other Miracles, because someone obviously has to protect Kuroko's virtue.<br/>Kuroko doesn't want his virtue protected. Not that the GoM, or Seirin for that matter, care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow's Halloween-Treat

Title: A Shadow's Halloween-Treat – Momoi's Costume-Advise

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Me Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shounen-ai, threesome, fluff, matchmaker!Momoi, protective!GoM, protective!Seirin

Main Pairing: Himuro/Takao/Kuroko

Kuroko no Basket Characters : Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Nigou, Kagami Taiga, Momoi Satsuki, Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Akashi Seijuro, Hyuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Aida Riko, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Tsuchida Satoshi, Fukuda Hiroshi, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Koichi

Summary: During Touou's training, Kuroko drops by and asks for Momoi's help. Aomine is curious to know how Momoi would be able to help Tetsu. When he overhears that Tetsu wants Momoi to help him being _noticed_ by boys, he's alarmed. The Generation of Miracles have an emergency meeting at that and once Seirin's Halloween-party rolls around where all the Miracles and their teams are invited to, the colorful players keep their eyes open with possessive jealousy.

 

**A Shadow's Halloween-Treat**

_ Momoi's Costume-Advise _

 

Aomine was enjoying training again. He was enjoying training with his team. He was enjoying basketball. And all of that thanks to one Kuroko Tetsuya. It made him smile, that one little smile Kuroko had fought so hard for to get back. He wasn't the only one who owed Tetsu a world of gratitude. Loving the game again – or for the first time, in Murasakibara's case – had meant the world to them at one point and thanks to the stubborn, little phantom, they had this feeling back.

“Tetsu!”, exclaimed Aomine stunned when just that little phantom appeared at the sidelines.

The game came to a stunned halt when their ace just stopped playing. The Touou team turned toward the sky-blue haired teen who seemingly just popped up at the sidelines next to their coach and analyst. Said analyst yelped delighted and jumped him.

“Momoi-chan, I can't breath”, pointed Kuroko out from where he was buried between her breasts.

“Tetsu! What are you doing here?”, called Aomine out, pulling Kuroko off Momoi and into a tight hug of their own. “Decided to change schools and join our team after all?”

“No”, replied Kuroko with a deadpan look on his face. “I wanted to talk to Momoi-chan.”

The pink-haired girl perked up at that. “Yes, Tetsu-kun? What can I do for you?”

“I... need your help with something”, stated Kuroko reluctantly.

He saw from the corner of his eyes how the team exchanged strange looks. Momoi frowned at him.

“I assure you, it has nothing to do with basketball. If you perhaps have a moment to step outside?”

“Of course, Tetsu-kun!”, agreed Momoi overjoyed, linking their arms and leaving.

Under the protests of the team. Those protests grew louder when Aomine just followed them, staying in the shadows to eavesdrop. He knew it was wrong to do so, but ever since the Winter Cup, the Miracles had agreed that they needed to pay Tetsu back. They had sworn to protect him, to somehow make up for all the mistakes they had made. To be the best friends possible.

“I need your help, Momoi-chan. Or at least I think you're the most likely to be of help...”

“Well, I'd be glad to help you”, smiled Momoi softly. “What's the problem?”

“When you enter a room, you immediately gain the full attention of all males inside and... I was wondering if you could perhaps help me with that...”, replied Kuroko slowly.

“You want me to teach you how to gain attention?”, asked Momoi confused.

“I want you to teach me how to get boys' attention”, mumbled Kuroko, an untypical blush on his cheeks. “I already have such a hard time being noticed in general, as a person, but... as a... possible romantic interest. You just need to enter a room and all boys blush and gape at you. I gather that it has a lot to do with your... curves, but it must be more than that, right?”

“Of course you're gay”, sighed Momoi with a pout. “No other boy would have shrugged all the intimate cuddling off like you do! At least it's not me then, huh...”

“I assure you it has nothing to do with you”, nodded Kuroko, wringing his hands.

“Oh! This is _so cute_!”, yelped Momoi, startling both Kuroko and Aomine. “Of course I'll help you! Oh, we're so going shopping together tomorrow and you have to tell me _everything_!”

Aomine blinked a couple of times. This was not okay. Tetsu had a love-interest? This was a case for the Generation of Miracles. They had to protect Tetsu's virtue from some vile predator!

 

/break\

 

Three days later found Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi sitting together at a table at Maji Burgers. Since they all had training scheduled (after all, each team was set on winning the Winter Cup this year around), school and not all were living right around the corner, it had taken three days for them all to have time. All eyes were trained on Aomine, waiting.

“What is this about, Daiki?”, asked Akashi after a moment. “Normally it's me calling the meetings.”

“Oh. Right”, nodded Aomine, grinning awkwardly. “I was just so glad to have us all together like that, I nearly forgot. So, before I called you all, Tetsu visited our school--”

“Why would Kurokocchi visit _you_ and not me?!”, exclaimed Kise with a pout.

“Because he wanted to talk to Satsu”, huffed Aomine, annoyed that he got interrupted. “He wants her to teach him how to be _noticed_ by _boys_.”

“I don't think that's any of our buisness. He can chose on his own”, drawled Midorima with a frown.

“Kuro-chin is sweet, he'll find a nice guy who likes sweet things like him. If the guy isn't nice, I will crush him”, stated Murasakibara while munching his fries casually. “I'll crush him very much.”

“I'm sure it's me!”, exclaimed Kise excitedly. “Kurokocchi finally realized-”

“He wouldn't have to learn how to get a guy's attention if it was about _you_. Everybody knows he's the full center of your attention as soon as you're both in the same room”, interrupted Midorima.

“And that's not what I wanted to talk about!”, exclaimed Aomine irritated. “You know how Satsu is, just pulling the guy she likes up into her bosom! If _she_ is the one teaching Tetsu how to get a guy's attention, we'll soon have a flock of horny, perverted bastards chasing after Tetsu!”

“And with Seirin's Halloween-party coming up, we will have quite a lot of potential... chasers...”, concluded Akashi thoughtful, snapping his scissors. “I think the lot of us will be quite busy then.”

There was something wicked and murderous in the heterochromic eyes and even if any of the Miracles would have wanted to protest to it, they wouldn't have been able to disobey that order. Not that anyone disagreed with Akashi. They were going to make it up to Kuroko and they would protect him. Protecting his virtue may not have been their first choice, but it was as good as any.

 

/break\

 

Momoi Satsuki was grinning broadly to herself. Sure, she had been crushing on Tetsuya for the longest time, but the thought of the cute boy with a strong, handsome guy was making her inner fangirl squeal – if she had to lose Tetsuya to anyone, at least it should be a handsome guy. After all, she could hardly compare with a male. Another girl however, that would have been a different matter entirely. This way though, she enjoyed helping her friend. And helping in this case and ended up with her teaching him how to flirt and advising him on costumes. Even though Tetsuya had been more than secretive about who his crush was, he at least admitted that the guy would be on Seirin's Halloween-party. Not that _that_ narrowed it down because basically every boy Kuroko knew was going to be present. Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yousen, Rakuzan. Six complete basketball teams, filled with fit, young men. Satsuki couldn't wait to see who Tetsuya's chosen one was.

With that eagerness in mind, she was leading Aomine and their team to Seirin's gym, where Aida had stated the party would take place. The school had allowed it, mostly so because Seirin had been victorious during the winter, the summer and were working hard for their second Winter Cup.

“Stop making such a sour face, Dai-chan”, chided Momoi with a glare, elbowing Aomine.

Aomine just huffed and glared. He was stiff as a plank. Tetsu was his best friend, he was not going to let some predator shred away his innocence. This wasn't a fun party, it was serious business.

 

/break\

 

Unlike Aomine, Kagami was having the time of his life. Seirin of course had been the first ones there. And thanks to the cheekiness of Koganei, their punch was spiked. Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara were already dancing on the table, ties around their foreheads, singing loudly.

Second to arrive had been Yousen, much to Kagami's delight. After the Winter Cup, Tatsuya and he had fixed their friendship. They were brothers again. Rivaling brothers, but that wasn't unusual. Brothers often fought, often were rivaling with each other.

“You're _awfully_ cheery”, stated Himuro with a glare.

“You said I'd meet your mysterious boyfriend today. And you're wearing fluffy, white wings. You look seriously ridiculous. Why shouldn't I be cheerful?”, asked Kagami with a broad grin.

Himuro huffed and straightened his white robes. He had somehow let his boyfriend talk him into this ridiculous costume. An angel. Honestly, he found that dressing up was rather childish to begin with and Halloween in Japan couldn't even be compared to that in America, but Seirin had made it clear that everyone who attended had to dress up. And there were several reasons why Himuro wouldn't have wanted to miss this party, not for the world.

One of those reasons was currently sitting next to him, grinning and babbling on about the last training camp Aida had forced them to attend – even though Tatsuya had only heard about it yet, the mere thought of having to eat the girl's cooking scared him a bit. It was good to see Taiga again. They met far too rarely, but they were both busy after all and Yousen and Seirin weren't exactly close in location so dropping by after school wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Since the whole team of Yousen had agreed to the invitation, it would have also been quite rude to decline just because he didn't want to dress up. That aside, it was  _Halloween_ , the epitome of sweets and candy and there was no way he would let Atsushi go unattended.

Another reason was his boyfriend. He smiled slightly when Shutoku's team entered. Seconds later and a highly relieved Midorima with a happily grinning Takao walked up to them.

“Ta-chan!”, exclaimed Takao brightly and nearly threw himself at the half-American.

Tatsuya huffed at the sudden impact of the slightly hyperactive boy. He cocked one mildly amused eyebrow at Takao's costume. Little, black wings attached to his back and a hairband with tiny red horns attached to it. Takao was also wearing black leather pants and a black turtleneck.

“A devil, really, Kazu?”, asked Tatsuya with a deadpan.

“Well, you're my angel, Ta-chan”, chimed Takao with a shit-eating grin.

The boy with the hawkeye leaned over to connect their lips in a soft kiss. Himuro sighed and laid his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him closer. He could hear the 'thud' of Kagami passing out next to him and the relieved sigh from Midorima who excused himself and left.

They were probably not the most expected match, but a match nonetheless.

Over the past ten months, the teams with the Miracles on them had spend a lot of time bonding. Practice matches and the like. Over spring, they had all spend two weeks in a resort for training purposes. It wasn't always the whole teams though, it was more through the fact that the Miracles were getting closer again. But it wasn't just Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kuroko. With Kuroko came Kagami, with Aomine came Momoi, with Midorima came Takao and with Murasakibara came Himuro. The 'add-ons', as some liked to call them. Himuro liked to think of them as the caretakers of the Miracles – occasionally Kasamatsu would also tag along to keep Kise in line. So while the Miracles talked, and while Kagami was too busy bickering with Aomine, Takao and Himuro were left to their own accounts. They started talking. Then they bonded. Soon, a friendship blossomed between them. And with time, they became more than just that.

It was a little ironic even, he supposed. After all, the thing that made them bond the most – aside from their respective caretaking of a Miracle – was their unrequited love for the same person.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Takao had spend quite some time whining about the delicate bluenette, how  _he_ was the only one fit for Kuroko, because he was basically the only one to truly see him. Thanks to his hawkeye, he really was. When Kuroko joined their little meetings, Takao would always be the first one to spot the boy while others didn't even notice him at all. Takao liked to argue that someone as cute and kind as 'Tetsu-chan' deserved all the attention and love and not someone who was spooked when Kuroko 'suddenly' appear next to them. It was arguable, but Himuro reluctantly agreed.

Now Himuro's was a different story. He had been heavily influenced by Murasakibara. The purple-haired giant edged on with others, but he always found fond words for one 'Kuro-chin' (and Himuro was seriously contemplating if it was a must-do to find an own, personal nickname for the bluenette, because it seemed to be quite the trend). He had heard a lot about the phantom sixth man and he had been quite eager to meet that person himself.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Kuroko Tetsuya looked  _nothing_ like how someone would picture a basketball player, perhaps even like the exact opposite. Small, delicate, with pale and fair skin, hard to notice at all. His fluffy, messy hair a soft shade of blue and his eyes piercing like two shards of ice. He was beautiful and looked nothing like one of those strong, feared monster-players, as one would describe the other five Miracles.

Yet he was fierce and determined on the court. A dedicated basketball player, who played with his whole heart and being. The way he moved on the court was  _enchanting_ and amazing.

So he was impressed and intrigued after the first time he saw Kuroko in action. It didn't help that his brother kept babbling on about Seirin and his 'shadow'. The more Himuro heard about Kuroko, the more Himuro saw of Kuroko, the better he got to know Kuroko when they met with the Miracles, well, the stronger the enchantment grew. By the time be befriended Takao, he had been obsessively in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. The bluenette soon became their shared obsession.

“Y—You two... H—How... W—When...”, stammered Taiga as he finally regained focus.

“I'll have mercy on you and explain it”, stated Midorima exhausted.

He motioned for Aomine to help him move the stunned redhead and Murasakibara was amused enough to help too – mainly so because the table next to Midorima had the sweets he wanted. That aside, Murasakibara liked that his friend was happy and wanted to give Himuro some privacy.

“ _That_ was fun”, chimed Takao with a wicked grin.

“I'd appreciate if you wouldn't try to kill my brother”, stated Himuro a bit amused.

“So... where's Tetsu-chan?”, asked Takao curiously, looking around.

“Curiously enough, he hasn't been here when my team arrived either”, shrugged Himuro with a frown. “I asked Taiga, but he said he thought Tetsuya was already there. It appears that with Touou, the last team arrived. Everyone is gathered, aside from Tetsuya.”

“Mh... Say, was your Miracle as agitated all day as Shin-chan?”, wanted Takao to know.

“Now that you mention it, Atsushi seemed more irritated... even though it's his favorite day in the year”, nodded Himuro thoughtful. “So Shintaro had been agitated?”

Takao nodded, his eyes following the Miracles. Akashi and Kise had joined them and they were whispering about, glaring around the room. That in itself wasn't much of a surprise. The Miracles either stuck with their own teams respectively, or with each other. The young couple soon distracted themselves with watching other amusing things. Like Tsuchida, Izuki, Koganei and by association Mitobe, running away and laughing as their coach chased them. They had pranked Aida and she was  _not_ happy. Kiyoshi and Hyuga were clever enough to stay out of this.

“Tetsu-kun! That was _not_ what I was talking about!”, exclaimed Momoi loudly.

That got the attention of about everyone. There, next to Momoi and in the entrance of the gym, stood Kuroko Tetsuya. He was wearing quite tight brown leather-pants, not the shiny kind as Takao was wearing but the more natural-looking kind. The hoodie he was wearing was brown too, also quite tightly hugging Tetsuya's body, complimenting the curve of his waist. The hoodie was lined with light brown and fluffy fur along the rims, even the sleeves that were long enough to nearly cover Kuroko's fingers. The hood was pulled up over his blue hair and there were equally fluffy wolf-ears attached to it, as well as a fluffy wolf-tail dangling behind him. When he opened his mouth a little to respond, they could see the fake canines.

“Why? You said werewolves and vampires...”, drawled Kuroko confused.

As if to prove a point, he was lifting Nigou up. The puppy was wearing a black cape that was tied together with a silver amulet, looking a lot like Dracula's cloak. The husky yelped happily.

“Aren't you the cutest thing ever?”, cooed Aida and rushed over to tackle their mascot.

“Aren't you the cutest thing ever?”, cooed Kise as he rushed over to tackle their shadow.

Everyone sweat-dropped as both Tetsuyas got cuddled tightly. Momoi stood there and frowned annoyed. She went to sit with the other three 'caretakers'. Huh, Himuro hadn't even noticed that Kasamatsu had joined them. The captain of Kaijo looked irritated as he glared at Kise. That explained why he was with them. As far away from the blonde as possible.

“I have no problem keeping him in line, but as soon as his 'Kurokocchi-radar' bings, I'd rather be on the other side of the planet”, muttered Kasamatsu annoyed.

“Tell me about it”, chuckled Momoi amused as she leaned against the couch the three males sat on. “Remember, there was a time when I was the sole caretaker of all the Miracles.”

“Yeah, no, one of those is enough work”, sighed Kasamatsu and shuddered.

“I think we need to find one for Akashi-kun”, stated Takao thoughtful, watching with worried eyes how Akashi snapped his scissors while looming over Kise. “Yep, we definitely should.”

At least Akashi's approach led to Kise letting go of Kuroko, which did relax Himuro a bit. He had always been the jealous type. When he had the feeling that Alex preferred to train Taiga, when he had realized that Taiga was the stronger player. Whenever he saw Kazunari trailing after Shintaro. And whenever Kise decided to clomp Tetsuya. Himuro didn't like it one bit. Not just because Kise was being too touchy-feely but also because Kise was close enough to Kuroko to actually do these kind of things, while Himuro and Takao just were on the sidelines of Kuroko's life.

“You don't look pleased, Satsu-chan”, observed Takao confused. “Why not? Tetsu-chan looks cute.”

“Cute wasn't what we were aiming for”, huffed Momoi upset.

“Then what was, Satsuki?”, asked Himuro curiously.

“Sexy!”, exclaimed Momoi, practically having hearts in her eyes. “I told Tetsu-kun to dress in something sexy if he wants to seduce his special someone today, but... when I told him that vampires and werewolves can be really sexy... he wasn't really understanding, I guess...”

Himuro had to smile amused by the look on Takao's face, an indication to Takao picturing Kuroko in some hot, sexy little costume, probably close to nudity. Though he had to admit, the image was quite intriguing. But Himuro took no time to dwell on it right now.

“What do you mean 'seduce his special someone'?”, asked the half-American, glaring a little.

“Oh, I don't know if I'm allowed to say anything...”, mumbled Momoi troubled.

“Of course you can! After all, while our six monsters are busy brawling and fighting, isn't is us who remain together? Doesn't that bond mean anything to you?”, asked Takao dramatically.

“Well, Kazu-kun, you're right, I suppose...”, nodded the pink-haired girl reluctantly. “And maybe if he knows his friends support him, he'll feel more comfortable coming clean. A few days ago, Tetsu-kun asked me to help because he wanted to know how to make a boy _notice_ him.”

“A... boy?”, repeated Kasamatsu stunned and sighed annoyed. “Kise will throw a fit if it isn't him.”

“Yes”, nodded Takao slowly. “But... it would explain the weird behavior of the other Miracles...”

“They're in protective-mode”, continued Himuro, staring at the Miracles.

Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara and Kise were standing in a half-circle around Kuroko, together with Kagami, like the monsters were trying to shield the cute boy from sight. Understandable so, because as adorable as this puppy-version of Tetsuya looked, it was hard not to jump him and pin him to the next wall to ravish him. And now Himuro's thoughts were caught up with Takao's. The half-American shifted a little. This was ridiculous. Those who were currently shielding Tetsuya, how could they be so dense? It had to be one of them, after all. Tetsuya had gone through so much to help the Miracles, sure he valued friendship, but it was more than just a guess that at least one of those five had captured Tetsuya's heart, resulting in his adamant behavior. Jealousy bubbled in Himuro's chest. The Miracles weren't the only possibilities, mused the half-American as he watched Kagami teasing Kuroko. The light and shadow of Seirin were close. What if it was that? What if Tetsuya was trying to make Taiga see him in a different light...? Himuro had found a way to live with his brother being the better basketball player, but he wasn't sure if he could live with his brother taking the boy Tatsuya wanted.

“You're hot when you're all angry-jealous”, whispered Takao teasingly, kissing Himuro's jaw.

Himuro hummed slightly and calmed downa bit. He did have Takao and no one would take him away from Tatsuya. It still irked him that _someone_ had taken Tetsuya's heart. And he didn't even know who! If so, he could at the very least join the Miracles in their future harassing, under the pretense of being an overprotective friend of course. It was so very annoying.

“Good evening.”

Momoi, Kasamatsu and Himuro jumped as the fifth caretaker magically appeared seated between Kasamatsu and Himuro. Takao just grinned, he had watched how Kuroko had used the opportunity of Murasakibara trying to eat Midorima's lucky item of the day (a gingerbread heart with a pumpkin on it), while Aomine and Kagami fell back into their usual banter and Akashi was still busy threatening Kise, so the bluenette had just sneaked away from them.

“Why are you wearing something so _cute_? I thought you understood when I told you to dress _sexy_! With lots of skin! And not fluffy ears!”, complained Momoi (hypocritically since she still cooed over how adorable he looked). “This was not what I meant when I said werewolves and vampires.”

“Then what did you mean?”, asked Kuroko confused.

“I was more thinking _Vampire Diaries_ ”, exclaimed Momoi, waving her arms around. “When I said 'with Nigou, you could brilliantly dress as werewolf and vampire', I was more thinking along the lines of you as a sexy vampire and Nigou as the werewolf...”

Kuroko blinked, still very confused as he lifted Nigou up to have the Dracula-dog sitting on his lap. “Why? He's already a dog, what fun would be dressing him up as a werewolf...? He's far cuter as a vampire, don't you agree with that, Momoi-chan?”

To prove a point, he held Nigou up so the puppy in the cape was hanging in Tetsuya's arms, right next to the human's face, who showed a little canine himself by growling, the floppy ears on his hood hanging into his face, the furry rim framing his cute face. Himuro's grip around Takao's waist tightened as he tried very hard not to jump Tetsuya. Takao on the other hand had his arms wound around Himuro's neck, gaping at how adorable the bluenette was being.

“So, on another note, what's up with you guys being all cuddly?”, grunted Kasamatsu casually.

“Mh? Oh. We're dating now”, grinned Takao brightly. “Have been for a few weeks now, but we figured we'd first see how things are going before telling everyone...”

While Momoi cooed at that and started taking 'cute pairing pictures' of them, Kasamatsu and Himuro fell into a light conversation. Kuroko slipped back into the background, quite willingly as he felt his heart sinking. He had this day planned out perfectly. He had been so determined to do it today. Today he had wanted to get one of the boys he was crushing on. Though now it seemed he had been too reluctant for too long, missing his opportunity.

He had been crushing on Takao ever since their first game against each other, if he was being honest. It was such a weird sensation to be truly seen. A pleasant tingle that for once, he was being noticed by someone without having to announce his presence. He also liked that Takao was being such a good and loyal friend to Midorima. Someone who could look past the careless and arrogant attitude of the Miracles and see the good people they had once been, could only be good himself.

And it was very hard not to fall for Himuro when Kuroko's best friend was constantly babbling on about how awesome the guy was. Kagami talked so much about his brother, with all the high praise and such. Meeting Himuro had only intensified that impression, because it was endearing how well Himuro took care of Murasakibara. He was sweet and he had enough backbone to admit that he had been wrong during the Winter Cup, that he could kit his friendship with Kagami.

That was where the problem laid however. If Kuroko would have had a crush on only one person, he may have build up the courage to confess and try a relationship. But since he had equal feelings for two people, he had no idea how to choose. So he had decided to get Momoi's help to get their attention and see if at least one of them may even be interested in him, deciding by that criteria. After all, if he had to choose, he'd rather take the one who actually may want him back.

Now the effort he had put into his costume seemed futile seeing as the two boys he liked had rather chosen each other. Kuroko couldn't be bitter about it, because he understood. They were both wonderful people, why shouldn't they want someone wonderful? Why should they want a shadow?

He liked being who and what he was. Most of the time he even enjoyed how much he could scare people when he 'suddenly' appeared. It was fun. He liked that not everyone was cramping around him like it was for Kise – this kind of attention would just be too much for him. That all aside, without his low presence he would have never been able to truly meet the amazing friends he had made – in Teiko and in Seirin. He would have never been able to help his teams the way he did.

It was just this one situation, the romantic aspect, that made Kuroko upset with his low presence.

While all his friends were so busy having a good time that they hardly noticed him at all, Kuroko decided to cut the evening short after about an hour. He had to admit that Takao and Himuro were cute together, but as cute as they were, there was only so much making out between the boys he liked that he could endure before he has had enough.

“Tetsu-kun, wait up”, called someone out.

Kuroko was only mildly startled as he turned around. Momoi just exited the gym, looking concerned. Blinking confused, he walked up to her as she waved for him to come back. The pink-haired girl walked around the corner of the gym and sat down on the ground, with a nice view on the full moon and the stars. Kuroko reluctantly sat down next to her, his vampire puppy on his lap.

“Momoi-chan?”, questioned Kuroko confused.

“You sounded so determined to make this boy yours. But you've barely even spoken with anyone the whole evening”, pointed Momoi out, frowning a little. “Is it because you're afraid of admitting that you're gay? I mean, when you talked about that boy you like, you always referred to him as 'they', you like them and you want them to notice you. Like you were trying to be gender-neutral. Are you... uncomfortable with liking boys, Tetsu-kun? It happens often with athletes, being afraid of the stigma, but if that's it, I just want you to know that I'll always love you and so will Seirin and your other friends, Tetsu-kun. We'll always back you up.”

A small, genuine smile slid onto Kuroko's normally rather blank face. It was such a rare and beautiful sight, it made Momoi blush and smile herself. Kuroko shook his head.

“I'm fine with who I am, Momoi-chan”, replied Kuroko softly. “When I referred to them as 'they', that wasn't about being gender-neutral, it was about them being plural. There are... two boys whose attention I wanted to get. I'm still very grateful for your help and for your kind words, but... there's no reason for it anymore. I wanted to see if perhaps at least one of them is even _interested_ in me. Seeing as they have hooked up with each other, there is no point to pursuing them any longer.”

It took a moment for Momoi to realize what Kuroko was saying, before she squealed rather high-pitched. “You have a thing for Tatsu-chan and Kazu-chan!”

 

/break\

 

It took the bickering Miracles not too long to notice that Kuroko was gone and only when Takao pointed out how Kuroko had left about five minutes ago, followed by Momoi, did they jump up into action. It was dark outside and late and they still had it set in their minds that some perverted predator would be after their innocent, little shadow. So they grabbed Kasamatsu, Himuro and Takao and made their way outside, set on finding the shadow and safely accompanying him home. Granted, Kasamatsu did not look pleased at being dragged around, but he figured it was safer than letting Kise roam free so he willingly followed. That aside, he was a little worried at the prospect of Kuroko being out there alone too. So they swarmed out of the gym and walked around it once. The wrong way however, so by the time they nearly rounded the corner to where Kuroko and Momoi sat, they were just in time to hear what Momoi was saying softly. Akashi, always the leader, frowned and raised his hand (with the scissors in it) to motion for them to stop and be silent.

“...you've barely even spoken with anyone the whole evening. Is it because you're afraid of admitting that you're gay? I mean, when you talked about that boy you like, you always referred to him as 'they', you like them and you want them to notice you. Like you were trying to be gender-neutral. Are you... uncomfortable with liking boys, Tetsu-kun? It happens often with athletes, being afraid of the stigma, but if that's it, I just want you to know that I'll always love you and so will Seirin and your other friends, Tetsu-kun. We'll always back you up.”

Kise looked like a kicked puppy as he turned to Aomine and Kagami. “Kurokocchi knows we'd always be his friends, right? That can't be it! He wouldn't be self-conscious, right?”

“Like I wouldn't beat anyone up who'd give Kuroko a hard time”, huffed Kagami in reply.

“Oh yeah? I'd beat more guys up!”, countered Aomine and they were at each other's throats again.

“I'm sure both of you would beat plenty of homophobes up for Tetsuya, but would you mind shutting up now?”, asked Akashi agitated, snapping his scissors once in warning.

“I'm fine with who I am, Momoi-chan”, could be heard from Kuroko. “When I referred to them as 'they', that wasn't about being gender-neutral, it was about them being plural. There are... two boys whose attention I wanted to get. I'm still very grateful for your help and for your kind words, but... there's reason for it anymore. I wanted to see if perhaps at least one of them is even _interested_ in me. Seeing as they have hooked up with each other, there is no point to pursuing them any longer.”

Midorima was the first one to turn his attention on Takao and Himuro even before the two of them realized it themselves. Even Murasakibara slowly dropped his snack (Midorima's lucky item of the day, not that the green-haired boy had noticed it just yet). Kasamatsu however was downright laughing as he patted Takao and Himuro on the backs, more with pity than praise.

Momoi's high-pitched yelp interrupted them. “You have a thing for Tatsu-chan and Kazu-chan!”

At that blatant exclamation, even the last of the Miracles realized what was going on and suddenly, Himuro and Takao found themselves surrounded by Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Kagami, all looking different levels of dangerous (and Kasamatsu was still laughing).

“I care about Kuro-chin, but I like Muro-chin too...”, frowned Murasakibara confused. “So Muro-chin has to be nice to Kuro-chin, because I don't want to crush you, yes?”

“We didn't even do anything!”, exclaimed Takao, hiding a little behind Himuro.

 

/break\

 

Kuroko frowned where he was stuck between Momoi's breast once again. Now that the two have stopped talking, he could hear someone else arguing. Who else was out here?

“Momoi-chan? Do you hear that too?”, whispered Kuroko curiously.

The pink-haired analysist blinked a couple of times and let go of Kuroko. She pressed her finger against his lips to motion for him to stay silent as the two of them crept along the wall and around the corner to be behind the gym, just to find a group of more than angry monster-players cornering Takao and Himuro, who both looked just the tiniest bit intimidated. Kuroko's eyes widened.

“Y—You were _eavesdropping_ ”, stammered Kuroko, sounding uncharacteristically upset.

Kagami and Aomine turned around to stare nearly guiltily at the upset bluenette. Kise whined and attached himself to Kuroko, hugging him in what he deemed to be comfort. Murasakibara frowned as he looked from Himuro to Kuroko and back again. Akashi glared at the couple, scissors tightly grabbed in one hand. Midorima pushed his glasses up, waiting what would happen next.

“I think that's enough, Kise”, grunted Kasamatsu, grabbing the blonde by the collar and pulling him off. “I'd say _all of you_ should get going now. That's none of your business.”

Momoi nodded hastily and grabbed Aomine. Though with two of the caretakers being busy looking confused and a bit overwhelmed, she glared at Midorima seriously. The green-haired boy nodded slowly and motivated Akashi to join them. Akashi had always been the one able to get Murasakibara to obey (at least until Himuro came around).

“You and you... with you...”, stammered Kagami as he more or less willingly followed the others.

The only ones remaining outside now were Kuroko, Takao, Himuro and Nigou. The dog yelped.

“I'm sorry”, said Kuroko after a moment, startling the couple. “You weren't supposed to hear that.”

“No, Tetsuya, we're sorry. We shouldn't have listened in”, countered Himuro, shaking his head.

“Stop it with the apologizing! Can we please rather talk about how Tetsu-chan likes us?!”, exclaimed Takao, annoyed by the other two boys. “And maybe get some kissing done?”

“That is an excellent idea, Kazu”, agreed Himuro with a nearly wicked grin on his lips.

Before Kuroko could ask what they were talking about, Himuro had his one hand in Kuroko's neck and the other on his lower back, pulling the bluenette flush against his chest, Himuro's lips on Kuroko's. The phantom yelped in surprise, but the yelp was only used for the half-American to sneak his tongue into the hot, wet cavern that tasted so deliciously like vanilla. Kuroko had no idea what was happening so he tried to back off. But sneaky arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a warm, firm body was pressed against his back, hot breath tickling his neck. The hot breath was all too soon replaced by a second set of lips, kissing and sucking on Kuroko's neck. The hands from behind were holding onto Kuroko's hips, thumbs resting above his hipbones.

“W—Wait”, interrupted Kuroko, pushing Himuro off a little.

“Yes, you're right”, agreed the half-American thoughtful. “Kazu, let's switch positions.”

“No, that's not what I meant”, huffed Kuroko, looking a little irritated. “What are you two doing?”

“Well, seeing as you dressed up so nicely for us, I think it's only fair that we appreciate it”, grinned Takao, tracing Kuroko's pulse with his tongue. “I mean, you _did_ just say that you like us.”

“Yes. And you two are dating. Each other. So what are your tongues doing all over my body?”

“The funny thing is that Kazu and I mainly got together over our shared... longing for you”, replied Himuro amused, placing tender kisses on Kuroko's other side of the neck. “It was something that connected us and since we assumed you had no interest in us, we got together.”

“You mean... you... want me...?”, asked Kuroko slowly, a little surprised.

He yelped as Takao took his distraction to spin him around. This time, Kuroko had Takao's lips upon his own. Himuro on the other hand enjoyed to be pressed against Kuroko's back, the curve of the bluenette's ass fitting quite perfectly against his crotch.

“Yes”, breathed Himuro into the shell of Kuroko's ear before nibbling it.

Takao's tongue however was doing things to Kuroko's tongue that made it pretty hard to concentrate. And when the hawkeyed boy squeezed his hands between Kuroko and Himuro to blatantly grope Kuroko's ass, all the bluenette could do was gasp out and lay his arms around Takao's neck. He wouldn't have thought that possible. That even one of them wanted him.

“Remove your hands and mouths from our phantom. Immediately.”

When Himuro and Takao reluctantly let go of Kuroko, the three boys turned to find themselves cornered. In a half-circle around them stood the Miracles and Seirin, with Hyuga and Akashi in the center, on Akashi's side the Miracles and on Hyuga's side team Seirin. The two captains looked rather dangerous. Kiyoshi, between Kagami and Hyuga, however looked rather amused.

“What is the meaning of this?”, asked Kuroko, looking confused from one face to the next.

“Well, someone has to protect your virtue, Kuroko-kun”, declared Koganei obviously.

“Yes, that is... virtually important to us”, agreed Izuki, looking proud at himself.

“Not now”, muttered Tsuchida, patting his teammate's back.

“My virtue doesn't need protecting”, stated Kuroko with a deadpan.

“It does!”, disagreed Kise with a whine. “You're our precious Kurokocchi, we need to protect you!”

“We're not going to hurt him or do anything he doesn't want”, grunted Himuro offended.

“I'll hope so, brother”, stated Kagami with a leveled glare.

“And we're here to make sure of that”, added Hyuga, looking rather dangerous. “As Kuroko-kun's senpai and captain, I am responsible for him. If you hurt him, we will hurt you. A lot, you bastards.”

“Since Kuroko-kun doesn't have any big brothers, just think of all of us as his protective, watchful big brothers”, smiled Kiyoshi brightly. “We won't let anything happen to him.”

“Not that we'd need Seirin's backup when it comes to that”, grunted Akashi with a glare.

“But the notion is still appreciated nonetheless”, added Midorima.

“Ano, mina”, interrupted Kuroko, looking embarrassed as he bowed a little. “Thank you all for caring so much, but I think I'm capable of taking care of myself. Please stop threatening them.”

“We're just making something clear to Tatsuya and Takao-kun”, grunted Kagami stubbornly.

“Yes. Message well-received. If all of you could now scatter so we can continue?”, countered Himuro, arms possessively around both Takao and Kuroko. “That would be wonderful.”

“Why don't you two walk me home?”, suggested Kuroko innocently, looking up at Takao.

“No!”, came the chorused exclaim from Seirin and the Miracles.

“If you'd be so kind as to keep out of this”, requested Kuroko, turning back to the protectively lined up players. “As I just said, I appreciate that you care, but I'm not as fond of my virtue as you apparently are. I wouldn't mind losing it. Now if you'd please excuse us, we have places to be.”

He earned the surprised and stunned stares of about everyone, even including Takao and Himuro. Though Kuroko simply gathered Nigou and placed him in his hood before taking Takao's and Himuro's hands into his own and tugging them along.

“Rough sex is no excuse to miss training tomorrow!”, called Aida after the threesome, then turning to Momoi, both standing at the sidelines. “Did you take pictures? Can you send them to me?”

“Of course I did, B-Cup-chan”, stated Momoi nonchalantly.

The girls started bickering and the boys were still shell-shocked as they stared after the trio.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
